War's Pleasures
by Ank7
Summary: An almost death experience forces a night elf to stay trapped with two allies and a well known enemy as the air grows thin. How will they act towards each other being of the opposite faction? Femslash.My first fic. Last Chapter is up! Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** - A story of an uncomfortable situation, being with the enemy before death. Some girl/girl fluff. Inexpressible desires etc. etc. Characters from the game World of Warcarft which I do not own. Please enjoy, this is my first fanfic.

* * *

**War's Pleasures**

**By: Ank7**

_I wonder why it had to come to this, to me. To us, and to her._

I could feel it as if I had a natural sense for it, my heart raced and my blood boiled for my passion of killing. There was a battle near, I could smell it now, clearly. The strong stench of blood, a smell that I've gotten much used to. I followed my desire through the Ashenvale forest until I reached the edge of the green land. The guards of the entrance to the Barrens lay motionless and beaten in front of me. I walked ahead cautiously hearing the battle getting closer.

I flinched when a sudden movement caught my eye. I automatically went into cat form and stealthed before anyone would notice me. I inched closer to group of people, my allies had formed a circle around two Horde. From what I can remember there was a human paladin, two gnomes, one a warrior who's helmet seemed too big for his small head and a warlock with an imp summoned who danced around readying for an attack, and lastly a dwarf hunter his pet was wounded I could see it shake from where I stood.

The two Horde both trolls stood back to back. A warrior with a large axe gripped tightly in his hands and a rogue covered in dark leather with glowing blades clutched in each hand, the rogue was a female. A sudden thought entered my mind making my heart race in wonder as I examined her from afar but, before I could watch her any further there was a sudden pain on my upper right arm. Someone had found me. Reinforcements. As I escaped the next attack I tripped from the injury. I had to change back. By that time my allies had noticed the guards. They were easily slain but they had pushed us back against the mountain range of the Barrens.

Perhaps I could have prevented less deaths if I had been more aware of my surrounding but instead my mind focused on the battle the thing I enjoyed, even so the bitter smell of explosives teased my nose, but it was far too late. From above I saw the Horde with their glowing goggles peer down at us grinning and smirking to our misfortune. The blasts of the explosives caused my ears to ring and then was the endless falling of rocks and parts of the mountain that had been torn from it's place.

I backed up as far as I could until hitting the base of the mountain avoiding them as best I could. Finally finding a spot where the rocks seemed to bounce off a place before hitting the ground I stood watching the scene. The human was gone. Nowhere to be found, I could only think of one place she would be. When I thought the rocks would stop falling more dirt fell as I looked up I could see another explosion go off making much more fall.

There was a sudden forceful movement to my left, the rogue was knocked into the wall a few feet away from me. Her back arched as the pain of the impact took it's effect. She fell to her knees putting her arm out in front of her reaching for her comrade and then there was nothing.

---

The moment I opened my eyes, pain ruptured throughout my entire body. I didn't die. How unfortunate. I could see perfectly in the darkness. I was surrounded by rocks, there were people alive as well. Three of them, I could hear soft breathing and a raspy breathing almost gasping.

I had to treat my own wounds before I worried about theirs. I lost a lot of blood, I could tell from how weak my body was getting and how damp the soil was under me. I looked myself over and swallowed the blood that was settling in my mouth as I started casting a healing spell on myself. A sudden voice startled me as the cast was complete.

"Elf, so you survived after all eh?" the voice had a strong accent, " The little one here, is on the verge of death, you better heal him with what you can." I looked toward the dwarf and the gnome next to him. My hands began to glow once again as I cast another healing spell for him. The hunter began talking again about how he hated the Horde.

I searched for last survivor, seeing a body further to me left. I tried to identify who it was from where I sat, but couldn't it was too dark even for my eyes. I gladly moved, the dwarf's breath began to linger in the little air we had. The smell of rum and old cheese was unpleasant, but the smell instantly changed. There was so much blood, I reached out to touch the body as I did I noticed that it wasn't because of the darkness that I couldn't recognize this person. It was because the armor this person wore was dark. I tried to back away but something had caught my arm. I was pulled roughly into the darkness my cry was muted by a gloved hand. I could taste blood and leather in my mouth and soon there was something warm and wet on my back.

She was bleeding badly. With her hand still over my mouth she turned my head toward her own hooded face. I could barely see her red eyes through the dark hood, but to my surprise she released me. Her hands immediately gripped her side as she leaned forward in pain a small gasp escaped from the rogue. My heart suddenly pounded against my chest rapidly and a delightful feeling teased at my stomach. I recognized this troll's voice very well and my desire to help her was then very great. I pushed her back against the stone wall behind us, my head lowered to her injured side. I tried to gently take her hand away, but a sudden thought stopped me, the what if thought that the wound might be too serious to heal. I felt fear and I hated it. I didn't want to fear for the enemies death, because I loved to kill.

I forced her hand away maybe a little too hard. The reflection of my eyes glowed off of something stuck in the rogue's leather. The broken steel was in deep, I looked up at the troll's hood and took it off slowly revealing her beauty. Her face and dark hair were damp with sweat, her mouth barely open with two small tusks poking out as she took soft breathes. I removed my own hood and noticed after doing so her expression changed . She looked as though she found something to her amusement, her eyes locked onto mine. I tried lowering my hand without her noticing but when her hand reached for my shoulder I had assumed she knew what I planned to do. Pushing my body onto hers I gripped the broken sword carefully and pulled. Her whole body tensed under me, she squeezed me tightly giving me small sensations of pleasure.

"Oi, elf!" and then they were gone. I lifted myself from her trembling body and reached into one of my pouches and dug out cloth that she could put over her wound until I could return. "Elf, where did ya go?"

"I'm here," the stench of his breath was stronger now, I wondered how long he was talking, "what do you need?"

The dwarf eyed me suspiciously, "Well lass, if you don't mind I have some injuries of my own that could be tended to."

"My apologies," I said while readying to heal him, but I couldn't feel any power in me to cast another spell, "It would seem I have no more mana for another spell," I watched as his face twisted, "but here I have a potion that may help"

Yet again digging into my pouch I searched for the vial that held the healing potion, but I could not find it. The strange thing was that I had just made it before finding the raid on the Horde and I hadn't used it because my wounds weren't deathly. Not like the rogue's. I felt a small smile form on my lips as I realized what became of my potion. I threw some bandages at the dwarf. Getting a grunt and a protest about the bandages not being a healing potion as a response.

My legs took me back to the rogue. I half expected her to have hidden to have stealthed in the darkness, but she waited in the same spot with her eyes closed. The vial was in her hand clearly now, she swirled the remaining liquid until I knelt down next to her. Her eyes opened slowly, watching me. She raised a bag in front of my face, in question I took it and opened it seeing the dull gold coins. Once again a smile came to my face for the useless payment and then realizing why it was so useless now, I felt anger, hatred. Or maybe it was just fear.

I grabbed the bloody blade that had once been in the rogue and placed it to her neck. Pressing it lightly on her skin, I watched as an emotionally hurtful expression appeared on her face. My hand started to shake as she came closer to me causing the blade to cut into her neck, she raised a hand to the back of my head and pulled me forward until my face was so close to hers I could taste her breath in my mouth. I closed my mouth tasting the herbs of my potion, my swift heartbeats caused my breath to quicken making it difficult to breath through my nose. I suddenly felt heat throughout my entire body, she closed her eyes smiling softly as I removed the blade from her neck and became lifeless to her touch. Then her head moved forward yet again until her tusks touched my lips causing a small gasp to escape my mouth as the satisfying feeling coursed into my body. I heard a small laugh of amusement from the troll as she moved her face away from mine and then brought it back to the side of my face kissing my cheek softly.

I was confused and a little annoyed how easily my body failed me from such a foolish thing. Or at least that's what I tried to believe but, truthfully I wanted her to go through with what she was doing. My desires grew as well as my disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Author's Note: Time for chapter two. Death is getting nearer and for some it's closer than you think. Uh oh! (****I don't own WoW or it's characters.)**

**Chapter 2: Love or Lust? Hatred or Insanity? **

The silence was making me uneasy. Several times I had believed that I had finally died and yet I would turn my head so slightly to watch the troll stare into the darkness and feel my heart quicken to reassure myself that I remained alive. I had also wondered if the dwarf had died, I had not heard him speak in quite a while. I let out a sigh thinking about dying so dishonorably, my life had always been focused on this war. Killing the enemy was all that I did but, I would have gladly died by one of their blades. Once again I turned my head towards the troll and at the same time she also shifted her head towards me.

She blinked at me a few times before smiling softly. I felt the muscles in my face relax as the thoughts of death faded away from my mind. She was so calm about being here but, that's how it had always been with her. So unafraid of war, pain, and death. I wondered what she was always thinking about that made her this way. Or what had happened in the past.

I watched as she stretched her tall form with the little space she had, letting out a pleasurable sigh before falling over onto my lap and closing her eyes. I held my breath taking in the feeling she caused me. She started nuzzling her head into my legs making me breathe out quickly.

I knew it wasn't right to let the enemy do something like this, so I tried to move away slowly and yet as I did her arms wrapped around my legs and gripped onto them. It was frustrating knowing in the end she would probably get her way but, I wasn't just going to give up. I pried her hands from my legs holding onto them tightly as she tried to put them back. Her head raised from my lap and a tiresome face greeted me. There is no other word than adorable to describe her worn-out expression.

It was strange to find her this way, I don't ever recall referring to someone as "adorable", living all your life in war I suppose one does not think about such strange things but, it didn't matter. My death would come soon enough. These unfamiliar feelings would be so useless and worthless to experience when I would be dead in a short time. And yet, I was happy a feeling I had rarely felt, and it was so different from the other times that I had thought I knew and felt what happiness was. Such as the strange pleasures I would get when killing the Horde. A happiness gained from hatred is so different from a happiness gained from love.

I wondered if that was really the thing I was feeling toward her.

She took the opportunity to take control of my hands while I was lost in thought, forcing them back to the hard rock behind me. It was cold, I hadn't noticed before but, the ground and rock walls were cold now. It must have been night. She grinded my hands against the rocks making me bite down on my tongue to not let the cry of pain escape my mouth.

A small smile grew on her lips. I watched her carefully waiting for a chance to escape her grip but, I doubted myself when being handled by her. A small noise came from deep in my chest and suddenly her hands stopped. My knuckles were numb and bleeding. They began trembling at my sides. I looked at her again, she seemed to be distracted by something. Her eyes shifted to the left before turning her whole body around. She stayed like that perfectly still, I wondered if she was even breathing.

Her hand reached for mine, I watched as it lay limply in hers. She pulled me close to her and pointed in the direction of the dwarf and gnome. That's when I noticed the growling sound of the dwarves snoring. It was unnoticeable unless you really listened but, that is expected of any soldier. I cautiously raised one finger to my lips as she looked to me in question. My finger trembling against my lips, I was in pain and the cold only made it worse.

The rogue turned to the space where my other allies rest and suddenly she vanished. Her hand began to release mine but, my grip suddenly came back, squeezing her hand gently. Realizing what I had done I quickly took my hand back to my side. She came back to vision looking at me with her red eyes. Worry? I don't know exactly what it was in her eyes but, there is no doubt that worry was in my mind. Perhaps her eyes mirrored my thoughts. I felt exposed. I hated it.

As I removed my gaze from hers I felt her warm leathered fingers wrap around my arm pulling me so vehemently that a small gasp came from deep within my throat. Her other hand grabbed my shoulder spinning me around and in one swift movement her hands left my arms and wrapped around my waist. Her breasts pushed against my back and her head rested against my shoulder. She was so very warm.

My protective walls were being broken down by her blades. Every moment that she held me, my mind was failing my body. My developed instinct of hostility toward the troll began to overwhelm my thoughts. Although I had no intention of fighting with this rogue my mind sought otherwise. My warming body began to get hot, almost uncomfortably.

Her arms clasped around my body tighter and her face cuddled into my neck. She blew out softly onto my throat making my skin tingle with unease. I clenched my jaw shut as she moved her head lower, back to my shoulder her lips releasing the warm air until her mouth was so close that I could feel her soft lips brush against it. I felt my sanity slip away as she pushed her lips down onto my skin moving them upward toward my ear. They were soft, almost teasing kisses. She moved to my jaw and across my cheek to my own lips. I realized then that they were trembling but only barely.

I will admit that I did have a desire for her to continue but, I also had a desire to kill her or perhaps it was just a natural feeling. As she halted her kisses my desires clashed fighting each other violently. Creating a battlefield in my thoughts and amongst all the warfare a voice was clearly heard although just a whisper. An unrecognizable tongue, luring the attentions of my ears.

The rogue took an arm away from my waist and replaced the emptiness of her hand with my chin, turning my head toward her own face. She had a look of amusement and flirtatiousness in her eyes, she was speaking softly still while moving her face closer to mine. She stopped talking and unconsciously I responded, I cannot recall what was said but, my words were fierce whether they were of love or hate. As I finished my eyes shifted to glance at hers and yet I had not a chance to see what was expected. Her lips were very warm and almost unpredictably soft. Again the battle pressed into my mind. Her arms turned me around once again this time making my body face hers. She grasped my wrists pulling me against her and then lowering me to the cold ground. She was dominating me and yet her lips remained gently on my own.

Every movement, no everything she did caused my war to fight harder, my love or hating desires fought for victory. Hate love hate hate love.

She made the kiss more intimate, I could feel her desire for more. Her hand ran down my arm to my side and then waist where she massaged my hip lightly. I sighed out into her mouth, and she began to rise, taking her lips away from mine. I knew at that moment that the war between my love and hate had only one soldier left on each side. Whatever happened next would decide their fate. My fate.

The troll hovered over me closely. She watched as my blinded eyes tried to remain open. Her pink tongue poked out licking her lips and then quickly hid back inside her mouth and instead her teeth bit down on her lips as she began to lean closer to my face once again. My heart fluttered, love was winning. With a hand she held her dark hair back and I felt that warmth again. I started putting as much affection in it as she was making her more and more excited. She pushed her lips against mine harder, I could feel her tusks now, sharp. The sensation of they're sudden sting made me gasp, giving the rogue an opportunity to slip her tongue inside. Her tongue was sweet and still tasted of herbs from my potions. Hate was being slashed down.

I moved my free hand to her face, caressing her soft skin. She tried to return the fondness by deepening the kiss even more. It was too quick and aggressive, her tusks ripped into my lip cutting a deep wound. Hate had taken victory. After all, injured soldiers will still fight.

I grabbed her hand that had been holding her hair, and pulled her violently off of me. She rolled to the side and I quickly mounted her. My hands and her hands moved at the same time as if she knew what I planned to do but, I was quicker none the less. Instead her hands gripped around my wrists trying to pull me away to get air. My lip was warm and throbbed I could feel my hot blood drip from it. It landed on her face, how disgusting she was trying so hard to pull me away. After all it was my turn to dominate. I felt an unusual pleasure as her hands began to tremble and she tried to talk but only the sound of gasps of nothing came from her mouth. I could feel my smile fade as the rogue relaxed under my body and her hands moved away from my arms and up to my face where her hand caressed me gently.

"Horde?! Elf why didn't you tell me?" The surprised voice startled me I flinched and released my grip from the troll. She was quick, her arms wrapped around my head bringing my face close to hers and raising my bottom half into the air. Her breathing was harsh, with her legs she kicked my over her. "Elf! What are you doing? You let the savage get away!"

She was trying hard to breath steadily but, that only made her lose her breath more. Every few breathes I could hear her whimper but, there was too much noise to know where she was hiding.

"I could've killed her with my axe. A single strike and our problems would be all gone-"

"Silence yourself dwarf! If you hadn't interfered she would be dead already I doubt you could have found her anyways." I could feel some of my rage drain out but I knew that it would just develop again because of the stubborn dwarf.

"You'd better watch your tongue elf." I could see the dwarf's face began to wrinkle from his anger. I felt myself laughing out loud. I crawled towards him.

"Look at yourself. Look where we are, does it look like all of our problems would be gone if she were dead? What good is a rotting corpse in this small space. We barely have enough air to breathe because of your ranting you fool!" I could see the dwarf's hands clench into fists as I finished. I didn't let him speak even if he could think of something to shoot back at me I wouldn't have listened. I turned my attention toward the gnome in the corner of our tightly enclosed space.

He was struggling terribly. Something was troubling him. It was rewarding how easily I could sense her. I crawled past the enraged dwarf and to the gnome and troll. She had unstealthed then and didn't bother to look at me. Instead her eyes stayed on the struggling gnome. He was pale and it looked as though my healing hadn't helped him at all. I wondered if I overlooked something or if I even tried to look at all. He had been sleeping like this for the entire time we were trapped. The troll watched him for just a moment longer before lifting the gnome by his arm until he sat straight. Strangely I didn't expect the dwarf's voice and it startled me.

"What in the heavens is going on 'ere?! Don't let the barbarian rat touch him." I laughed at him again.

"Do you listen to yourself when you talk my friend?" Barbarian rat, really? Had he run out of insults for the horde already?

The troll did not look away from the gnome. She was examining his trembling body intently. I could see that she knew what was wrong with him. It was then I noticed I had been staring at her and I hadn't event noticed the weapon in her hand. It was the broken blade that had once been in her. I should have left it in her except I really didn't want the smell of a dead troll to be the last of my breaths, although a dwarf's breath is not much better.

"The beast has a blade! She'll kill him! Move aside lass." The dwarf tried to push past me but I grabbed onto his sash keeping him from going any further.

"A gnome's rotting corpse is better than a troll's. It's smaller and the smell wont be as strong." My eyes squinted as I grinned at him.

"You bloody traitor! You'd let him die right in front of you!" The dwarf was really upset by my actions. I could feel his rage build up again as the heat around him seemed to raise. He reached to his side and pulled out a small blade. Trying to lash out at the troll I once again held him back only to be attacked. I rolled back in surprise.

"Calm yourself my friend-" Again he attacked me this time getting the side of my arm. I'd had enough bleeding for the night. I cast a spell on the earth causing roots to entangle him and stop him from movement. He began to slash at the roots.

"You are no friend of mine elf. You are a traitor." The dwarf threw down his dagger in frustration, as I kept casting the spell so that the roots seemed endless. If he had kept going he could have escaped. I was out of mana.

"Now, just wait. I believe this troll has no intentions of killing anyone here for we are already dead." Although I wouldn't be surprised if she had wanted to kill me at the time. After all I ruined her affection with my barbarous actions. I smiled a little worried and turned my attention to the troll she stabbed the gnome quickly in the side of his chest. Well maybe she did want to kill.

Her head quickly moved to his side and she put her mouth around the cut she had made. I could see her cheeks move in her mouth lightly as she sucked on his blood. I felt something strange. As if seeing her do this to him made me irritated to watch or annoyed. I don't exactly know what the feeling was, but it started to grow and my patients thinned.

I had then realized that the rogue was sucking out the poison in his bloodstream that she had probably caused him to have before this whole entrapment. As she kept sucking, her mouth grew bigger with all of the liquid inside. I wondered how much longer she would be able to keep it in there. It occurred to me that she might swallow it not necessarily on purpose but even a slip up could cause her death. I cast another spell on the dwarf before crawling quickly to the troll. She kept at it. It made me upset, she wouldn't even look up at me as if my existence didn't matter to her anymore. At the time I was too narrow-minded to comprehend why. I just wanted her to stop trying to save him, we were all already dead anyways.

I watched as she rose from the gnome, her cheeks poked out just a little, and then they thinned slowly. I felt my heart flutter, my body reacted on it's own somewhat. My hand grabbed her chin leveling it with mine, I smashed my face onto her. My lips forced hers open and then with my free hand I slammed my fist into her stomach, forcing the liquid back up and into my mouth. She coughed and I swallowed, my whole mouth and throat burned. The pain quickly vanished as my body numbed.

------------------------------

**AN: Alright wasn't sure where to end it in this chapter but after typing that last sentence I thought, eh guess that's an okay cliff hanger. So anyways if you notice our elf friend seems to get out of an elf like character which I had planned. I'm trying to make her seem as if she's losing herself bit by bit. Thanks for reading please review**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ahh I apologize for the long wait. I've had one problem after the other with my computer and then the internet. So I hope you can enjoy this chapter and forgive me. Thank you for the reviews, I hope to see more soon. **

**Chapter 3: A Chance to Die**

I have had lovers but, no one that I've loved. For me it is impossible to love another living thing for I love to kill living things. Should it not be impossible to love something you love to destroy? No I could not call this feeling love. It was far beyond that, beyond the joy of killing. Whatever this feeling was it was full of passion and made me feel things I could never have imagined. The feeling itself was curious for I felt other feeling towards this feeling whatever it may be called. I yearned it, hated it, feared it, and adored it. Such complication coming from one someone, a burden really. What was there to gain from such a curious emotion? Pleasure? Pain? This war brings enough pain, is it worth having more pain for a little pleasure?

-------------

Although I cannot recall my dreams, they were quite enjoyable. They left me to awaken in a cold and almost airless place. There was one warmth and my body held to it tightly. I opened my eyes slowly, already they were adjusted to the dark. The warmth I grasped to moved against me, I was only a little surprised at first but, it was as if I somewhat expected it to be a living thing. Because the warmth from love is different from the warmth you soak in from the sun, or the warmth you bathe in from a fire. It is something that is so different and I know because I have never felt it before.

Though, even hatred has a warmth to it but, I know hatred is not what this feeling is, I've felt that for as long as I can remember. What soldier of war hasn't? No, I'm no soldier. I'm a slave to war, I am bound to the battle for power. For I have long realized there is no war, there can be no war that fights for peace. And yet that is what we tell our people so that they can find something in all this hatred to love. I wonder if the Horde are any different. After all, we are all slaves of the same war.

The warmth's sudden movement startled me out of thought, I only stared as a soft force pushed off me and then came closer to my vision. I could see my eyes glow in hers. She raised her leathered hand to my face but, I caught it with my own. At first only rubbing the tip of my fingers against her larger ones but then, taking her hand completely in mine, I could feel myself fully awake now as my heart beat like a war drum. It almost hurt to breath but, I had never felt so wonderful even though death would be just around the corner. Her features calmed and she tilted her head slightly with a soft smile on her lips. I felt this way and yet I still could not smile back at her. I don't think she minded it though, her head found her way on my chest again and I could only relax under her touch. Though I did not like all the time I had to think. I didn't want to change my mind about these feelings. And yet slowly I found myself feeling uneasy about all of this. Time was short for all of us and I could only wonder if there was any point in having these emotions if I couldn't feel them to their fullest. Then again how was I to know what their fullest is?

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes tasting and feeling the burning of the poison that I had swallowed just before. I could only quickly breath out and choke, making myself cough violently. The rogue sat up as well did I, swallowing gooey saliva mixed with whatever else had made me mouth bitter. The burning in my throat made me want to gag. I could feel a warmer presence on my face, both hands of the rogue were cupping the sides of my face and pulling me towards her own. She looked me over, watching my eyes as I could only see past hers. It was hard for me to accept how pathetic I was. I sat so limply while her face came ever nearer.

Her lips were just as soft as before and just as surprising. I could suddenly feel her desperation. No, her need for this. Or maybe it was my own, even so it was her breath that came quickly, her heart that beat so hard, and her hands that roamed my body. I only shivered underneath her unable to do anything to stop her. I wonder if I would have if I could.

"Elf?" The thickly accented voice interrupted, making the rogue stop but, then only slow her pace from before, "That be you? Do ye be awake now?"

It was then did my breath quicken, when I could feel her. My body wasn't numbed anymore. I was taken out of my trance. I moaned into her mouth when trying to speak. She forced me harder into the ground and forced her soft wet tongue into my mouth to meet my own. Though at first it seemed difficult to get free from her, I studied her while she continued to please herself with my body. I quickly understood what she wanted the most and that very thing could stop her. I wrapped my legs around her waist and pulled her from my mouth, her eyes had widened with surprise as I forced her sharply off of my body and launched her onto the ground with me on top of her abdomen. Again it took time for me to realize how much she had excited my senses, my body. Though her own was very similar. Our breath almost matched perfectly, and our hands clasped to each other tightly. My body was arched over hers, feeling dominate was calming. The way she looked at me I assume she was getting pleasure out of this. How strange that I would want her to feel it, even more than what she was feeling at the time. So I lowered myself to her mouth, spreading my lips apart just barely and tilting my head so that I didn't hurt myself on her tusks.

"Elf?!" I stopped. "What in God's name are ye doin'?!"

And then I felt the strong shakes of the troll's laughter rock my body. For the first time I could really hear her accent. It was something she hid even when speaking yet it was so beautiful. I wanted to hear more of it. I didn't even care why she was laughing, I looked away from the dwarf and back to the troll I finished what I had started and engulfed her mouth with my own making her moan in surprise as I had done before.

"Elf!!!" He yelled too loudly.

I pulled away just then understanding what I had really done. I almost felt ashamed, most definitely I was embarrassed. The troll smiled wolfishly at me as I got off of her, letting her sit up and wipe the juices of our mouths from her lips.

"That poison get to yer head then?" The dwarf pulled me hard, away from the troll who only blew kisses towards us as we sank further into the small area. I could hardly breath now.

"My body feels unusual, friend. Do you have any potions or herbs?" I said it weakly, making the dwarf check his bags for what little could be left in them. He seemed frustrated or angered. Though how could I blame him, the things I had just done were far from normal to us. He checked for the second time and it occurred to me that there was much more silence than I had remembered before I had taken the poison from the rogue's mouth. "Dwarf, where is the little one? Has he healed from his injuries?"

He stopped his hands and furrowed his thick rusty eyebrows together, moving his facial hair side to side before speaking in a low tone, "Aye, he is resting now but, there is something off about all this. Ya know? Why wouldn't the bloody rogue let him die from the poison if she knows we got no chance of getting out of here..?"

The question hit the core of my curiosity just as much as it hit his. It didn't make any bit of sense to me either. Then it came to me that this entire time, she has been completely calm about all of this. Giving off a carefree attitude, it didn't suit anyone for being on the verge of death. Unless she truly did not have any care if she were to die and how much she would suffer before she did. I turned to her while nodding so that the dwarf would know I agreed with him. She was watching us peculiarly. "What are you hiding, rogue?" Her eyes settled on mine, "Would you hide something from me?" I doubted she could understand or even pick up on any clue to what I was asking. Yet I carried on. "I wonder what it is, have you some sort of magic to escape here when your amusement is through? Or perhaps you know how to escape from here and are just waiting for us to rot."

"Perhaps she's got herself a hearthstone lass." The dwarf suggested.

I crawled towards the rogue, "Is that so? Well then I think we should share it then. Don't you think?" I said, asking the last bit to the troll. Her eyes just watching in uncertainty. My hands wrapped around her waist to untie the dark black sack around her belt. I almost laughed at how fast her hands restricted mine. "So you are hiding something…" She was grasping my wrists firmly but, being who she was she had to turn the tables for me. She forced my hands behind her back pulling my body on hers, I shivered on top of her because of how much we were touching.

"Lass, do ya need me to hold the demon down!?" The dwarf half yelled at me. But being the elf I am I could fight her fire with my own. I sank my hand lower to the bottoms of her back and slightly pushed in with my two longest fingers hitting a sensitive spot. She arched herself closer to me making me fall back due to her bigger size. Her breath had quickened again as I held her on top of me with my knees and thighs. My hands rubbed hard against her hips making her own hands reach for my shoulders, my neck, and then face. She was controlling her moans for my sake. Yet all the while she was trying to get her dominance and control back. Sooner or later I let her. Not because I thought she should have her way but, because it would help me steal whatever was in that bag of hers. It worked perfectly. I let myself go limp as she flipped me over making us both tumble while giving me the split second to snag her sack. (That makes me 'teehee' every time I read it. Snag her sack :O )

She was on top now, and she knew that I took what she didn't want me to see. The dwarf was very much correct. She had a hearthstone, I held it in front of both of our faces. It was hard for me to breath with the surprise and already thin air. She tried grabbing for it but, I moved it to the side and looked up into her slim red eyes, "Were you really going to leave me?" I whispered, surprising myself by my choice of words. The dwarf had lost us, he was calling for me. I was glad we moved away from him to the point where he could not witness anything. If he saw the stone he would probably have tried to kill us both. Even though I knew the troll didn't understand me, when she didn't answer I felt dissatisfaction and I didn't care at all anymore. I sat making her move onto my lap my legs barely being able to stretch out, I tossed her the stone not even feeling the want to look at her anymore none the less touch her.

"What a waste of breath, I have no need to escape from here and back to the endless war out there. What do I have out there that I don't in here. An awaiting death, an everlasting suffering. I have them both in either place so what am I missing, right? Though it would make me more comfortable if you were to…get out of here alive. Maybe I just don't want you here anymore, because when…when you make my heart beat so hard and quickly it makes me want to live for another hundred years. What a foolish desi-" The rogue stopped me with her lips, she once again pushed her chest against me and her legs lifted from my own so that she could lean in even closer. My head was pressed hard against the jagged rocks behind me. The faint green glow came to the side of my head and with one very swift motion the rogue pulled the stone back and then slammed it to the wall breaking it into pieces. The noise was so close to my sensitive ears that they started to ring. The glow was gone.

I couldn't breathe.

**Author's Note: Yay, how was it? Fit to your liking I hope. I enjoyed thinking it up. ;D Now I had better get on the next chapter since there was such a long wait for this one. Again I'm apologize for all that. Hopefully the next one will come sooner but Christmas is very close so we'll see. Happy Holidays. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Oh damn, it's been a long time again. With the same problems last time I am sorry again! Anyways, here goes the next chapter. Please enjoy, it is time we wrap things up.**

**Chapter 4: Save Me, So I Can End This**

_I realize now, that this is the closest to death that I had ever been. The war had more chance of life for me than I do in here. If only the air wouldn't thin, if only I had enough mana, enough strength, enough desire to get myself out of here. I could do just that if only I had those certain needs. _

I first lost my sense of smell, and then my ability to feel or move at all. After that … well, I'm not sure what came next. Perhaps it was then that I had lost conscious. There is nothing else I can explain until I had awoken. It was like being woken up after dying, I didn't necessarily want to live and it felt as though I had slept for years. My body shook lightly and as I became more conscious I shook more aggressively, I was incredibly cold, so much so that I was numb, and I could very much note that my heart was offbeat. The only thing I could hear aside from my beating heart was my irregular breath. It was frightening to hear it so. I think maybe, being frightful might have made me tremble a little harder. My vision was all a blur, a mixture of colors but yes, there were colors. There was light to illuminate them to my vision. Yet, that wasn't enough to identify to me where I could be. The time until I could place where I was waited until I had calmed enough to breath through my nose in which I could smell my surroundings.

Home.

The scent given off by the great and thick forests! Suddenly I could smell every inch of my home, the very herbs of every plant, the thick but rich scent of the pollen in every flower, the sweetness of all our berries and fruit. My stomach almost lurched from such a pleasurable aroma. I asked myself as I blinked constantly to get my vision back, why hadn't I ever experience the forests like this before?

I felt myself get weak as I lifted my hand, using very much strength to do so, I wiped at my eyes. Eventually they became irritated and stung, I could only close them as they watered. I let my hand rest at the edge of my hair. Once more, I took in the aspects of the woodland with the soft breaths through my nose. This time I move my head to the side and let my hand slide down my face, coating the rest of my cheek with the wetness from my eyes. I open them slowly hoping to see with the perfect sight I once had. It took only a few more blinks before I became a little satisfied. That was two senses slightly back to the way they should be. There wasn't much I could do for sound, nor my strength and ability to move about. Though I did try, I only hurt myself in the foolish process. But when I did feel that pain, I felt something else. I couldn't identify it, even if it was familiar.

No, that's not true. I could very well distinguish that feeling, it evoked me. It caused my jaw to clench tightly, and my throat to let out small whimpers, until I was so sickened by myself that I moaned lightly and rolled to my side, arousing the attention of whomever kept an eye for my protection just outside the room. They called for another and I was aided by a companion.

I received a genuine smile from her, "How fortunate I am to see you again, my dear friend. But I admit, I am worrisome when you are in such a state." And then an unpleasant frown, "You have healed quite a bit on your own, but for you that is no surprise at all. It is only a matter of you gaining your strength both physically and mentally." When I don't answer her, her saddened face only deepens and she feels as though she must make contact to see if I am able to understand. She hasn't taken into consideration that I might not be able to hear her. Though I could, it was very faint. Her touch was light and it tickled my skin, but at least my nerves were coming back. She then startled me with an unexpected gesture. Placing a warm hand on my cheek she moved me softly so that I might look at her in the eyes. There was an unusual mark upon her once smooth face, I winced when reaching for it, once again causing myself harm. She starts before lowering herself to my reach, causing the long dark hair to fall all around her. I place my trembling fingers upon the injury and she closes her eyes.

"The Horde wasn't keen on the idea of us taking you." It took me several moments to realize exactly what she was talking about and when I did, I took my hand away quickly feeling so very uncomfortable. My body heated and I let a small smile place on my face. It was then that my hand was forced upon the wound again. "I saw her carrying you through the Ashenvale forest and so naturally I responded and fought to get you back. You must have weaken her quite a bit, otherwise I would not have been able to beat her." She almost spoke in an angered tone, but her words became soft again as she gazed at me. That made me realize my face relaxed the muscles used in my smile, and I clenched my jaw together again, because more than anything now, I wanted to ask her, what happened to the rogue. I wanted to know if she was alive, I wanted to know why she was carrying me through an elf infested forest. How we escaped our death and yet, "Come now, let us wash you."

--

The moment my body felt water rush upon me I gasped from the chill of it's temperature. My voice made a faint noise, giving me enough hope to try and speak as my ally helped me bathe. At first I couldn't help but cough violently as the dryness choked me. Eventually, my voice came weak, though strong enough to let my words be heard to those who cared to listen. "Did they take her?" I said, breathing a bit heavily, as to not choke on any quick breaths.

She hesitated at my question, and then leaned in squeezing my fine hair in between her fingers, "Yes, she is being held in the Iron Forge prisons. You know, that troll, she's been wanted, captured by the dwarves for some time now."

I turned to her now, not understanding the reason behind what she had just stated. I had a difficult time concentrating on her and would every so often lose the thought in my mind. I imagine she noticed for her hands once again came to steady me. I sat there with my eyes closed in the cold flower scented water. When my mind came back to me I asked her what she meant.

"I'm not aware of all the details, but the dwarves seem to have studied her while she battled. That rogue is incredibly powerful and yet one can hardly say she is an advantage for the Horde."

I could understand what she had meant when she said that, did I not just experience it? She had three weakened enemies with her for a long enough time to slit our throats and she had done just the opposite. Saving a gnome from her own poison, she nearly killed herself. But then it struck me, we should have all died anyways, wasn't that what I kept telling myself? So what happened? What saved us from such an honor less death?

"What happened to the dwarf and the gnome?" I asked a little too worked up by it all.

"What do you mea- Ah! The one's found under the rocks?"

"Under the rocks? Do you mean they didn't get out, are they alive, please tell me!"

She moved a little away from me with concern showing plainly on her face, but to satisfy me she answered, "Yes, although when they were found it was said that the dwarf went into a state of extreme panic." She paused and I turned back around, "I'm sorry, I don't know anymore than that."

"No…do not trouble yourself. You have been a great help to me, as always I can be in high spirits with you here." I said, while looking down at my nude body. I had many unfinished things to do.

--

"Yes, I understand the regulations you keep and of course I will keep them."

The odor reminded me so much of the dwarf I was trapped with. I wonder about him more than an elf should ever wonder about a stubborn, hairy creature. I also wonder how the gnome is, if he is well now. Did we get all the poison out, or did his body become to weak from it. It must have been in there for quite a while, and him being so small…I wonder.

I wonder how the rogue escaped from our grave.

"Here ya are. Which one did ya want to see?" The thick accented voice brought me back to focus. I looked down at his dark eyes which only looked darker with the red hair that surrounded them.

"Right. The troll, rogue." I said plainly trying to show no other interest with my voice of facial expression.

The dwarf furrowed his large brows and said, "I don't know what business ya have with that prisoner but I'll say this now, ya wont be alone."

I nod, I hadn't expected it though I admit, I wanted it. Not many know about the attack in the barrens, and fewer know that we were trapped underneath hundreds of stones. I suppose it is better this way, what would they think if three Alliance were stuck with one Horde and she got away, and carrying me of all things. I have a reputation of my own, the rogue and I share the same power, it is just how we wield it that differs.

"Well, here we are, elf." The dwarf tucks his keys back onto his belt holding onto it before opening a great iron door for me. He stood aside while I walked in, placing my hand over my mouth to block the flying dust from getting in my weak lungs. The second you took step into the large prison you could feel how humid it was from the many breaths of the prisoners. But I could hardly notice it after feeling so many eyes upon me, and even that uncomfortable feeling did not last long, for I could only direct my attention towards one pair of weary, red eyes.

I almost ran towards the cell, but caught myself when hearing the unsettling sound of the moans in the prison. Instead I walked a casual as I could towards those eyes, they did not look up to greet me though, they stayed in the position they had been when I entered. Her whole self had a look of somnolent, yet she still had such beauty. I knelt down to see her clearer, there was a wooden pail next to her hand, it looked like there used to be water in it, but it's all gone now.

"Eh, she's been like that for a while now. Strange one she is, didn't even struggle when we received her." The dwarf muttered then looked around at the other cells, "Listen elf, I've gotta check these other _animals_, if you're gonna be stayin', behave yourself."

It didn't matter if he was beside me or across the room, I wouldn't be contented until she acknowledge me, "Can you hear me?" I asked but she still gave no reaction. Of course it wouldn't be that easy, I almost laughed at myself for hoping it would be, "You know, I wonder every night why you rescued me, how did you find a way out? Where would you have gone, if my comrade hadn't found you?" I watched her then, silently. Her chest rose a bit further than usually and she let out a longer exhale, it was only slightly different but it triggered _that _again.

"I love you."

Ah, a grimace.

Her eyes focused on me intently, but they weren't full of adoration like I had remembered. I could feel my smile fade and I looked at her just as closely as she watched me. It was only a short time before she turned away from me. She was upset, but it was hard for me to know why, I mean other than being in an Alliance prison…

My hands found their way to the rusting metal bars that stood before me, I gripped them a bit tightly and leaned myself forward so that my face was inside her cell. Her eyes watched me and she tried inching further away but was already to the dirty wall. I made my voice low , so that whatever hidden guards they had in the room couldn't hear me with such ease, "I think it's time we end this, rogue."

_I am lying to myself now by not expressing what I felt. It may seem like I felt affection for this troll, but in fact I think she's-_

She vanished, and as soon as she did I could feel her upon me. Grasping one of my hands with hers and wrapping the other around my neck, she only squeezed lightly. Her breath was light on my face as she whispered to me, it was just seconds before the hidden guards came from their shadows and blasted a flare into the cell, I hadn't even noticed that she moved away from me, but there she sat, back against the wall looking as she did before with her weary eyes, except now a small, amused smile lay on her face.

_Truly beautiful…_

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, I sort of skipped around a bit, I think it's because I want to write the last chapter so badly. So in saying that I hope you could enjoy this chapter, as the author I was really disappointed with it. Anyways please review give me you opinions and please look forward to the last chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Alright, Final Chapter, this was such a long wait and I'm sorry once again I have had no time to upload it. But please enjoy.**

**Chapter 5:Final Chapter **

This seems familiar. Strolling through the Ashenvale forest, with the cool breeze rushing towards me, carrying with it the entire forest's belongings. It probably brings to me the scent of a certain troll as well. With the ashes of Ironforge upon her, or perhaps she is bathing now, washing the sweat and dirt that are of her. Or could it be that she isn't even here and in fact she is in her own safe and humble towns. Gathering her armor and her swords for the vengeance she so dearly seeks to have.

Hmm. I find it all troubling in the end, it's only been ten hours since she escaped from the prison, and thirty-six hours since I last saw her. I have no doubt in my mind that she will find her way to me even though she was stripped of all her belongings when she was captured, I only wonder now if she stole her armor and weapons back or if she'll be able to replace them at all. I also wonder if I am thinking so much because I worry for my own life today. I have never felt death coming like I do today, in every moment. I have prepared myself heavily, I must have done so thinking subconsciously about it, I still don't feel comfortable with the many items and equipment I have with me.

I've really become something to dislike; even though my skills will never fail me, my mind as a soldier is lost. The constant notion of war has gone, the only action of killing and surviving is no longer there. A soldier with fear is like a wolf who has lost it's senses. And so I can somewhat already predict how I will mindlessly thrash out at my enemy and cause myself to fall in an endless amount of mistakes until I am in a position where a rogue's speed will out due me and I will fall into my endless state of sleep. Even now I am more unlike a soldier than I need to be, thinking about my own death when it is hers I should be thinking about. Of how my claws will rip her and the taste of her sacred fluid will be the only thing I remember.

My legs feel bound and so I sit where I am, gazing at the soft green all about me. My throat is dry and my nose stings, that of course is from the poisons that have been lingering about me for a short while now. I roll my round staff in between my fingers as she nears even more. She wont attack, I am sure of it, but I must be cautious because rogues are mysterious and even more so when they are the enemies. Her dark leather comes to my side, giving me a better smell of the poison but also the smell of something sweet. A perfume maybe. The longer of her blades taps the base of the tree behind me, one can easily distinguish her impatience to get this through, or to get it started rather. Yet, I only feed onto that dangerous enthusiasm of hers as I stay sitting, picking at the grass and then flicking it at her boots.

She gives me a sigh and shifts her feet, then kneels down meeting her face with mine, I cant see her eyes through her helm and that bothers me. It brings me uncertainty and that is a soldiers greatest fear. The troll crosses her arms over the top of her knees and leans her head close to me. She again taps her blade against the rough bark and waits. I turn my head away from her and then close my eyes getting a feel of how truly tired I am. I slightly smile and gaze at the rogue, I can feel her awkwardness as she seems to try to get away from me, but when she is caught between the discomfited situation and the dodging of an attack she stumbles backward. I entrap her perfectly with the roots from the trees that surround us. She is held tightly to the ground, her body is stiff with the shock of the sudden attack and as I approach her she struggles, her back lifting violently from the ground, she squirms for her freedom. How quickly she loses her calm appearance when entangled in my roots. I can easily find enjoyment in this for… various reasons.

She let's out a few soft moans, trying to get free, I use this opportunity to change my being and vanish from her eyes. The roots sink back into the earth and she hastily gets up and tries to stealth but I am quick to catch her before she can truly get away from me. My claws rip her leather, I make sure to dig them into her skin as well making a clean gash on her side. I almost have her on the ground again as she stumbles forward but, she catches herself, gasping and then quickly turning her body only making the cut widen as my claws are still planted firmly in her, but I am not nearly aware enough. The bottom of her blade comes down on my back causing me to spasm from the pain and let go. For a few moments my vision is blurred from the assault and she catches onto this as she watches me shake my head for it to come back. Her breathing is heavy, she has her hand against the bleeding wound.

The moment I try to move, doom is upon me. I stagger, opening great opportunity for the troll. She rushes me with admirable speed pulling out her dagger which had been left on the right of her hip sheathed. Now with the anger and adrenaline she gained from my sudden attack, she strikes at me. I bounce back using every limb to my advantage and yet she gets me. A clump of black hair falls from my dark paw, a sharp pain surges my entire arm as I land on it. I once again change my form back into my original state, seeing just how bad the wound is. My entire right hand is badly bleeding from one long and deep gash. I must hold my staff with my left hand now, I cant grip it with the other. I watch her just as closely as she watches me now, her dark leather chest lowers and rises quickly and heavily. I match her breathing with mine and wait, feeling the blood of my hand swiftly drop to the green grass beneath.

My eyes are unfocused, and I am slowly becoming lightheaded, I cant identify what this is due to; the large amount of blood I am losing or the heaviness of my breath. Perhaps both. I feel a great urge to just lay on the soft, luscious ground that surrounds. But I also have no wish of dying so simply. Do I want to die at all? These sort of thoughts shouldn't even cross my mind and yet, as I look so very closely at the rogue I have to wonder about these things. And because I am thinking about them I suppose I have concluded that I am…selfish. Because I want to live…and I want to kill, I want to take the lives of others because that is the only way I can live. I want to become stronger, I want to fight not for my people but for myself and the benefits I can receive from winning. I want to win this fight.

But winning this fight means…

She moves. It seemed as though it was only a twitch but in fact she is jerking herself toward me with full speed. I almost cant prepare myself for the impossibly swift attacks she throws at me. But that is why I made sure I would match my breathing with hers so that I could prepare and just as hers does, my breath comes excited. My staff is quickly removed from my hands and thrown off somewhere beyond my reach, but her moving slows as well. I use this chance to strike back. Instead of backing away from her, I move at her careful to avoid her sharp weapons which have done a very good job at tearing my body up. She jabs at me with a little more force then her earlier strikes but it also is a slower move and I easily dodge it and then am very close to her. I place both hands on her shoulders, mostly because I am struggling to keep myself up but also to push her to the ground. When I am on top of her, I quickly call up the entangling roots once again to trap her arms from damaging me further.

Our breathing is still synced, though mine seems to come out a little heavier than hers. I use her body once again as support so that I can stand myself up as she struggles against the binding plants, I raise my arms and cast a healing spell. My wounds are quick to close as the magic spreads across my entire body, but my uneasiness does not vanish with it. As the roots begin to retreat I change once more this time into the moonkin form and quickly catch her before she can stealth with moonfire. She is getting weak, and tired with how much blood she has lost from my earlier attack. I hit her once again with a powerful moonfire as she tries to come at me. It knocks her down to her knees and she grasps her continuously bleeding wound. Her head is down, breathing deeply, and suddenly our breath is different.

I should have seen it coming right away. But it's far too late now. She comes at me, vanishing with a thick dark powder. Oh how quick she is.

…

Now that I am able to move and see clearly again, the rogue is nowhere to be found, I can see long strips of bloodied bandages on the ground beneath but that is all, there is no sign of her anywhere. I cant even sense her anymore. I could stealth, but that could take too long, plus the possibility that she will know what I am trying to do and get me to her advantage. I could change so that I have a better resistance in an ambush attack or…I could run. No. Even if I wanted to run she would surely catch me. She would always come after me, even in death. I hope she would… And maybe that is what I want, more than anything. To be with her in a state where war will have nothing to do with our affairs, and the memories of our past lives will come as mere feelings one at a time until our spirits are intertwined with the ambitions of fighting, the courage as soldiers… and the love that I so foolishly feel for her.

I have been attacked again, suddenly as my vision comes clear I feel knew wounds all across my back. I fall to the ground to avoid the next swing she makes from behind, quickly I turn on my back, wincing from the deep open wounds against the ground, but I must endure to resist the pain of anymore wounds that she wishes to provide to me. I crawl back with her in my sight the whole time as she raises her blade up and suddenly I cant move at all, I have backed up to the same tree I sat at in the beginning of this but even though I am free to move aside, I just cant.

And so my blood pours.

**Author's Note: There you have it. I apologize for the long wait, was finishing up school and for those who didn't catch it in the middle the elf had been stunned. I hope it was alright. Sad way to end it for the Final Chapter but that's how it goes damn it! Anyways, please review and look forward to upcoming fan fiction. **

**Yours, Ank7.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Ha! Well this is the last chapter, not the Final Chapter. Is it confusing? I hope so. Anyways, this is where it ends. The last chapter for this fic. So for the last time, please enjoy it. **_

_**Last chapter: War's Pleasures**_

_Why didn't you move? When you could have so easily dodged the attack, why didn't you move. You fool…_

I- I cant move. I'm pinned to the tree. My blood is everywhere, and I think I'm shaking because it hurts to move and I'm hurting constantly. The rogue has become incredibly still, like she herself has died right before me but, I'm sure she hasn't. Of course I prove myself to be correct when she suddenly moves close to me, I thought she meant to kill me with her other blade but it has been thrown aside and instead her hands wrap around my face forcefully. She tears off her helmet, revealing her soft face. Her hair is slightly damp with sweat which sticks to her cheeks, and her red eyes dart all around. My stomach flutters so much at the sight of her worried face that I breath in too hard causing an incredible amount of pain. The troll's eyes lower to the blade that has been stuck deep within my side.

How ironic, that I should save her life by pulling a blade that had been pierced in her when we were trapped and that she should kill me by sticking one inside me. Thinking about that time now, it seems as if it was such a long time ago. I still wonder how she escaped with me. I bet she had a way out the whole time, she was so calm the entire time. I also wonder where she would have taken me if my comrade hadn't found her. It would have been an interesting situation waking up to see her in a different environment, not that any of that matters now. I look at the rogue's eyes, she is still examining the blade, but when I look closer I realize what she is so determined to do. 

"W-Wait a minute!" I take her hands away from the blade, moaning as I did so from moving too quickly. She only looks at me with an expression of protest, it's hard to understand why she wants to pull it out when she seemed so determined to kill me just before. I flinch as she approaches me, I take a sharp breath in from another bout of pain. From now on it seems that every breath I take is resulted in a slight moan. The troll's eyes narrow and she leans in, lowering her lips close to mine. Her tiny tusk reach out to my mouth. "Wait…"

She pulls, but the blade doesn't fully come out. Oh, it feels like I will die from just the pain alone! I grab her hands firmly this time, they escaped me before, but they are still around the blade and this time I pull with her leaning my head against her strong shoulders. I fall to my side and begin shaking tremendously I cant see anything, it's as if everything has blurred together. And this pain! Oh this pain, I can hardly breath…!

_None of this would have happened if you would have just stayed close. You could have been living so peacefully. But you're such a fool._

Ah…breathing is overrated anyways…The rogue lifts me back onto the tree, I can barely outline her features. She's …crying. No that's not it, she may be upset but, surely she isn't crying. She places her hand against my face, my wet face…I'm the one who is crying. I'm so powerless, I've become such a catastrophic soldier. There are no other options for me now, if I'm torn so easily from emotions then there is absolutely no hope for me to go back now, I cant kill if my emotions get in the way. These sensations of, desire and love. I've even had to experience the cruel emotions of confusion and jealousy. And lastly the angered feelings of hate and rage. All of these seem to be directed or somehow related to this being in front of me, who keeps trying to find some way to securely wrap my worsening wound. In all of this I cant help but smile, I probably look as though I have lost my mind. What does it matter now, the only ones here are me and the rogue and she's far too busy with other things. 

I lift my hand to the rogue's face and slowly, gently tilt her head upwards so that my gaze may meet hers. Her fidgety hands begin to calm when she can see my smile, I lean down feeling the life giving liquid ooze out of me, but I do my best to ignore that and instead focus on the soft mouth that I near to until finally I am so close that our breaths are mixing. My hands move upward to the sides of her face and gently I bring her closer giving her a light kiss. I feel bliss, knowing that it's her who cares most about my life. She is turning me into something sacred.

_You fool, you aren't worth the time. I can't stand you, it was a mistake to ever get involved. I hate you, you are such an ignorant being… I hate you, I love you!_

I love you. The uneasiness of your presence, the soft whimpers that you are so desperately trying to hold back, the firm grip of your leathered hands that pull at my own. How you can no longer hold back your masked emotions, this is the forced leap that you have taken because of me. The concealed fondness in which you hid so delicately with your charm and appeal. Tell me rogue, how does it feel to have something precious stolen from you? Unmistakably, you are losing yourself. Weren't you the one who showed up here with such a great yearning to kill? 

The troll, lowers her head and grasps tightly at my hands. My vision is becoming worse and my hold on consciousness is weakening very quickly. She releases my hands when they become limp and hits me lightly with her fists. My smile widens as she begins to talk, her accent is so clear even though her voice is so soft and feminine. I can't even imagine what she is saying to me. Though they are no doubt full of a passionate emotion. And so this is the end for me in this life, I can only be happy to be loved this much and to have experienced all that I did. But my life as a soldier is done…

Rogue, your complexity has been solved and you no longer can hide behind the wall you so cleverly built for yourself. How long did it take to make that barrier to block off everyone? Yet, I was the one who- no, you broke your own walls down. You, whom is so mysterious and charming. You, whom has stolen the heart and the very life of a perfect, flawless soldier. You, whom I so dearly wish to live for…

Death is not as complicated as one might see it, but it is very lonely and for a soldier it should be an honor to die in battle. I am not a soldier. I do not fight for a victory or for my people. I fight for myself and now I shall fight no more.

I lay my weapon down in a lush grassland so that it may once again become one with this world, nature will caress it and the memories of war shall vanish. I fear a forgiveness will never come to me from my people for this decision. Elune herself in all her wisdom may never understand my choice, but after experiencing what I did, all that I felt, all that I have become…I am changed. 

Love has laid it's infesting eye upon me and when I met it's gaze I couldn't look away; there is only one thing left for me and I will have it at any cost. To satisfy the need it has caused me to have. 

After countless days I have found you, the day you killed me I was also revived for you see as I once stated I am selfish and my desire for life is great. My soul was captivated during our fight, and when my body had failed my soul it was sent to a warlock's stone. I knew from the very beginning that you had won this battle, but I needed it just like I needed to find you now. I couldn't have had this clear state of mind if I didn't.

…

The troll stares in a state of shock, her entire body raises as if to get a better look at me. She's…different. The fear in her eyes is chilling, that golden charm that they once held has completely vanished. The blankness that surrounds her emotions makes her seem so very cold, and I find that this unfamiliarity of her is not unfamiliar at all. She reminds me of myself, when I had nothing but a thousand deaths on my mind. What has happened to the enchanting rogue that I have fallen so deeply in love with? 

My legs slowly begin to move toward her, yet the golden grass of the Arathi Highlands shuffles beneath her as she backs away with uneasiness. How I wish now for a soft embrace that I know she is capable of, one that I have felt times before. To know that those feelings she had, whether it was merely sport or of real affection, is still there, I truly yearn for it. My heart may never be satisfied until I feel that feeling once again. So I beg you rogue do not cower away from me when you were the one who killed a once flawless soldier. I move quicker now, feeling a strangeness inside of me, a burning sensation deep within my chest. It isn't a pleasant, heartwarming feeling, but it does seem to hearten me into pursuing this troll until this flame is extinguished. 

A small smile forms on my face and I try to show her that I am not here to fight, but she insists on moving away from me. My fire burns. I am much quicker with out my leather armor, staff, and acquirements for the war, I catch the rogue by surprise when I easily make my way to her before she can run off. I hold a firm grip around her wrists making sure she cant get away anymore. Her hands are bare, with no gloves to block my contact, her feet are the same way, and even her lips are open for me to take, but I cant bring myself to do much when she is trembling so visibly. She begins to search my face with her eyes and when she finally meets hers with mine I myself feel a shiver begin at my knees and shoot up toward my back. Her eyes have such a great amount of depth now that I am easily lost in them.

I am startled when she speaks, her voice is shaky and one of her hands clings to my robe. I watch her closely as she struggles to try and communicate with me. Her head shakes and lowers and I am no longer lost in her eyes, but they quickly come back and are wet with tears. My chest suddenly feels tight and a strange feeling deep within my abdomen rises up to my throat leaving me to feel weak.

I gather my strength and pull her trembling body to my own, making her softly gasp in surprise. After a short time, her taller frame wraps around my own and a strength reenters me. I grasp the troll tightly, embracing the warmth that she carries with her. Having her soft breasts against my chest makes the tightness vanish and my breathing becomes much steadier. Our closeness brings her scent to me quickly, her hair smells sweet, but I can also smell blood and dirt on her leather armor. I pull away from her, watching her face as it slightly fills with desolation. 

Taking one of her hands in mine, I lead her south of Hammerfall to a small mere that has become infested with beasts. We take our time slaying each one together until we have the water to ourselves. I strip off my robe, giving the rogue an idea of why I have lead her here, yet she only watches me in adulation. I turn my body to her fully as I remove the rings from my fingers and the necklace around my neck, bending down, I gather the clear water into my hands and bring it to my mouth drinking the liquid. Finally the soft _thud_ of her bracers are heard as they fall to the grass below. I can only wait as she slowly removes the rest of her armor. She sits while taking the leather from her lower half, and I move to her. I kneel behind her and lift her hair from her neck and back, the troll tenses under my hands and I smile, but not for long. The sight of her many wounds brings me despondency and the reality of the war sudden comes to once again. 

No matter how I try to run from this battle, I cant seem to get away. I slowly run my fingers over the smooth scars and then lower my lips to them. Closing my eyes I chase my fingers with soft kisses. I can feel the troll's breath quicken as I move up to her neck. She reaches for my hand and guides it down her front side, giving me a feel of every curve. My own breath quickens with the excitement of my heart. I pull her into the cool water and she is swift to pursue me to a position where she can be dominant. I only pull her closer so that I can feel the bareness of our skin against each other. The roaming of her fingers cause me to lose the sense of sight, I find myself blindly searching for her lips, but she refuses to grant me my desire. Instead, I feel the wetness of her tongue tease at the sensitive nerves on my neck and the strength of her hands take up my legs and wrap them around her waist. Once again I try for her lips, but she stops me, taking my hands away from her face and putting them to the sharp tusks. I find her feelings of remorse easily set on her face.

The perplexing feeling of all my senses becoming incredibly vigilant breaks me away from the rogue. I assume the same is happening to her as her ears twitch and her eyes become distant. I push the rogue away as the piercing whine of cutting wind flies towards us, she is quick to stealth and leave the mere. The arrow lands dully in the water, I grab it and dive below as another comes toward my head from another direction. I wait as more arrows plunge into the water. I cautiously rise to grab another arrow and observe my opponents, but a hunter's pet lunges at me. I thrust one of the arrows into the coilskar cobra and duck again into the water. It releases a venom which spreads quickly in the water. I look for an injury, but the cobra's scales were durable against my attack. It is swift even under water, again and again it lashes out at me until I am unable to stay in the water and the need for air reaches my lungs. I rise to the surface and immediately get out, I am fortunate to no longer have the hunter's attention. His pet, however, does not stop his pursuit. It struggles to get out of the water, I take the chance to attack, yet the cobra tries to counter with another shot of venom. I easily dodge and force the arrow into it's softened mouth, forcing it's jaw onto the ground. For a moment I watch while it struggles to get free, but the sound of battle draw me away.

The rogue is defending herself, but she is refusing to kill the two orcs who are so willing to kill her. They are on the same faction and it's my fault they are trying to kill her. The bareness of her body show every muscle as an axe falls upon her blades and a spear is thrust toward her. I want so badly to help her, but I know if I go to her…if I kill those Horde I will develop into a blind soldier once again. Yet, the more I watch her struggle the more tranquil I become, this war will never be over for me as long as this troll remains in my life. 

Shoving my heel into the cobra's head, I pull out the arrow in one swift movement. One of the hunters calls for it's pet to attack in place of him while he gets into a shooting distance. The cobra begins to spit venom everywhere, but slowly slips back into the water. A decaying bear lunges itself at the rogue and two arrows are shot into her shoulder. My heart pounds from how close they hit to her heart, I begin to run toward them, placing the arrow in my mouth I change my form and stealth. I approach the shooting hunter and attack, forcing him onto his own hidden trap. I change again and force the arrow into the rough skin on his neck. He jolts three times and I struggle to stay on top of him. His pet has already retreated and is now coming toward me. I take the wooden bow from the hunters weakened grip and grab an arrow from his back, I try aiming at the bear but, it has come to fast. I change once again, this time into the dire bear form. The rotting flesh of this creature tastes vile, but I force my jaw to remain locked around it's neck. I can feel it grow limp and so I release it, watching as it falls to the hard ground next to it's dying master. My attention is taken by a _snap_ of wood. I turn to the troll who is breaking the ends of five arrow that have been lodged inside her body. She is fatigued from three opponents and struggles to pull the arrows completely through. I run to her watching her eyes as they greet mine. Exhaustion is replaced with a fond smile which makes my stomach fly. I embrace her carefully, kissing her damp skin.

She speaks taking heavy breaths, but I cant tell by her tone to what she might be saying. I move away and look at her face to read an emotion but there is nothing there and then she vanishes. Leaving me with nothing…

It has been weeks since I last saw the rogue. I've become a guard in the Ashenvale forest. On my breaks I wander the great wood, I cant say why, but I assume it is to find her. She has driven me back into this war yet, I am changed. I am no longer a killer but, a guardian to my people. I have made a home for myself here and I find myself to feel serenity. 

Except, at this instant there is a disturbance in my peace. A nightelf stands tall in my path, she is dressed in a beautiful, lavender gown. I take my time to study her as I walk forth. "Good wishes, my lady." I greet her, "Might I ser-" I am stopped by a slight detail which makes me realize that this creature is not an elf. I grab for my staff but, when she turns facing completely toward me, my soul feels as though it has been set aflame. Before me stands a troll rogue, several flowers are gripped in her bare hands and a smile forms on her tuskless face. She walks slowly toward me, grabbing me with an incredible might she forces our lips together. My bliss before was nothing to this. 

I have her now, she has sacrificed everything for me and I will do everything for her. So I ask that if you ever find us lost in the greatness of the Ashenvale forest you only let us alone to a forbidden love. Let your blade fall to your true enemies and your magic nuisance those who mean you harm. This troll murdered a soldier. She has made me realize that this battle is not remorseful because in this fight I have found war's pleasures.

**Author's Note: There it is, finally. This is the end of this story! Thank you very much for taking the time to read it. I hope to write more WoW fics in the future. Also! I have decided to play the game again so if you would ever like to level up with me or pvp or whatever please feel free to send me a message! **

**Yours truly, Ank7. **


End file.
